1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for processing a multi-view image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a multi-view image using hole rendering based on a priority.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-view image apparatus outputs a plurality of videos created from different viewpoints. In order to transmit information about all multi-view videos and store the information in the image apparatus in real time, a storage device having a high capacity, a highly efficient transmission line, and a high bandwidth are required. That is, it costs a great deal to generate images of a multi-view structure, and to transmit the generated images to each home television through a terrestrial network or a wired network.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a scheme by which a few input views, for example, only one to three input views are generated, and an image processing apparatus that receives the input views, for example, a television generates multi-view images using the input views.
When multi-view images are generated using a limited number of input views, an occlusion region of a background that is hidden by a foreground object in an input view may be indicated as a hole region in a multi-view image.